The banished legend
by dragonwarrior316
Summary: He did it, he managed to bring back Sasuke and complete his mission. Though what did he get in return? Banishment. Betrayal. And most of all, pain. Now, a Man who has lost everything, will pay back those who made his life hell. New home, new friends, new love. Yet his old life just had to haunt him. KONOHA BASHING. Saku/Sasu/Kaka/council/whole Konoha will be bashed. NarXYugito


**Well, I wanted to take a shot at the Sasuke retrieval fics. Be warned, this is a KONOHA BASH FIC meaning mostly everyone from Konoha will be bashed here. Don't like, don't read.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **" demon / summon speaking "**

 **' demon / summon thinking '**

 **jutsu**

Rain. For all his life, he thought rain indicated hope, the will to move on. Only recently has he understood that rain comes, when the gods are weeping. Everything was over, he has successfully brought back Sasuke Uchiha. But what did he get in return? Banishment. Betrayal. And most of all, pain.

Apparently, before he had brought back Tsunade. The council had voted on what was to be done with the 'demon brat'. Some people from the shinobi council had voted that he be kept there, but inevitably, he was banished. And since there was no Hokage at that time, there was no one to stop them.

He still remembers as it was yesterday. His whole life had taken a turn for the worse, his love had broken his heart for fighting for his own life against 'her Sasuke-kun'. His dream of being Hokage had been all but destroyed before his very eyes when those old fools of the council had notified of his banishment.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Wait, this can't be happening. I'm the one who drove a rampaging fully-transformed bijuu out of the village and beat him to the ground. I was the one who took a FUCKING CHIDORI TO THE HEART ALL IN ORDER TO BRING THAT FUCKING UCHIHA BACK!" Naruto shouted, he had already been assaulted verbally by Sakura, get douldnt bare to let this happen too. When he was met with no response, he turned to the only person who could help him, Tsunade Senju. But what shocked him most was the look in her eyes, the look of pain, the look of...pity.

"I'm sorry Naruto Uzumaki, but as a shinobi of the leaf, that is your duty. You have until tomorrow morning to leave the village or else we will have the ANBU kick you out." She stated, doing her best to hold back her tears. She knew there was nothing she could do at this point. If she should side with Naruto on thus one, then the entire council will have a chance to kick her off the seat if Hokage for good. Anyways, it's not like Naruto will hold her guilty of it, he'll understand...or so she thought.

 _Night time/Minds cape_

Naruto had already packed everything he had (not like it was much) When he felt a familiar pulling sensation on the back of his mind. Not caring about anything else, he allowed himself to be brought in his mind scape, right in front of the cage that housed the great Kyubi.

The Kyubi had seen everything that had unfolded, and in the back of his mind, he knew he was responsible for everything that had happened to Naruto till now. **"Listen kit, I saw everything that happened, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry"** The Kyubi growled out. Of course, it wasn't always the great kyubi has to apologize to a human being. Though even he couldn't help but flinch at those lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"Yeah, whatever. Not like anything matters now." the blonde jinchuuriki muttered. The bijuu stood silence for a minute, silently debating in his head if his jailer was ready. Finally, in his booming voice, the kyubi started **"Listen carefully kit, as I'm about to tell you what you have had the desire to know for as long back as you could speak. I'm going to tell you about your parents."**

That had the reaction the bijuu wanted.

 _END FLASHBACK_

After the kyubi had finished telling him about his parents, to say Naruto was pissed would've been the understatement of the century. His father was the FOURTH HOKAGE, yet he was treated worse then a traitors son. His mom was the heir of a clan, royalty in making. And if what the fox was saying, he has enough money left to him by his parents to buy half of the whole village!

He understood why his father did what he did, if anything, his respect for his hero grew greater then before. It was a really good feeling, knowing his parents really did love him. After the revelation, he had the Kyubi guide him to the Namikaze compound where everything entrusted to him lied. His jaw was left on the floor after witnessing the size of the compound. He noticed that the door to the compound was locked by a blood seal.

He dropped a drop of his blood on the seal which caused the seal to grow before the doors were opened. And inside, it was a sight to behold. Knowing he didn't have much time before the ANBU came tracking him, he took out several storage scrolls which Jiraiya had given him before sealing everything inside, which included letters from his parents, money and even scrolls.

After he had cleaned the entire house of all its contents, he proceeded to leave the hell hole. The night guards that were currently on duty gave identical smirks before allowing the 'demon brat ' to finally leave Konoha forever.

And that brings us here, a week after that dreaded day, Naruto was still on the move. He had stopped to read his parent's letters, and to his surprise, one of them was written to inform him about a village called Kumogakure, the village hidden by clouds which was the only village to treat their jinchuuriki like heroes. He finally decided that Kumo would be his new home, and set his destination.

Naruto may have been a shinobi of Konoha, but one thing was certain. After the way Konoha had treated Naruto.

He sure as hell won't miss it.

 **Well, here's my take on what should've happened on the Sasuke retrieval arc. Well, this chapter was short but be sure to remember that this was just a introductory chapter, the rest of the chapters should be longer. So be sure to favorite, follow and most of all, review.**


End file.
